


The Mourning Earth

by myownanchor



Series: The World Wore Black [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownanchor/pseuds/myownanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All across Beacon Hills, the penny hadn't dropped yet.</p><p>Thanks to Scott's comfort, Stiles was finding was to let go of everything that happened. He was coming back to himself: his hunger, his energy, his wit. He was fixing himself. But when Scott's own pain gets too great to bear, he must make sure his other half is fixed too. It was his turn to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles never took so long to wake up.

After sleeping for almost 16 hours straight, it was hard for him to get his body moving again.. His muscles and his head ached after staying in the same position for so long, but it didn’t actually hurt. Somehow, it was a good pain; a familiar one. He remembered feeling that way many times before, when he used to stay up playing video games with Scott until the sun came up and their eyelids came down, waking up barely in time for dinner. Those were the pains of oversleeping, not of having a demonic fox possessing your body, preventing you from sleeping and slashing your gut open.

He rolled around in bed for over half an hour before getting up, waiting for his muscles to feel less stiff. I took some stretching for him to stand up straight. Moving slowly, he stopped by the bathroom, seeing his face reflected in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were fading, but his skin was still paler than normal. Probably it was because he still hadn’t eaten properly since the Nogitsune lost his grip on him, a fact his stomach was remembering him of by howling as loudly as Scott did to bring him back.

It was only then that Stiles remembered his friend’s visit. He remembered crying on Scott’s chest, his embrace, the faint smile and teary brown eyes he saw before finally falling asleep on his arms. Scott did it again. He made Stiles feel safe and protected, something he did since they were kids. Every time Scott hugged him or simply put his arm around his shoulder, which was very often, he felt the same feeling of shelter his mom’s arms gave him. The warmth of Scott’s skin never failed to make him feel like he wasn’t the invisible and intangible ghost he sometimes thought he was. It made him aware of his humanity, his flesh, his strength and his weakness. It made him feel like everything was going to be ok, even if he knew it was not. They didn’t say they were each other’s other half for nothing. Scott made him feel whole when we wasn’t able to do it himself.

Stiles went slowly down the stairs, still missing his usually excessive energy. He found his father sitting at the kitchen table, reading the usual newspaper, drinking his usual cup of coffee. It would look like a completely normal morning if it wasn’t for the way Mr. Stilinski reacted to seeing his son there. He jumped from the chair, nearly spilling coffee on everything, with a look that mixed surprise, relief, happiness and a little bit of disbelief on his face.

\- Stiles! How are you feeling? Did you sleep well? Want me to fix you something to eat?

\- Hey dad, relax, I’m fine. See, I slept a lot and no evil spirit tagging me out. And don’t worry about the growling, it’s just my totally-not-supernatural-but-also-totally-empty stomach.

Mr. Stilinski’s expression lightened and became only happy and relieved. Stiles was back.

\- Sit down, I’ll make you a sandwich.

\- Could you make it two? Or three? It’s been a while since I had something other than flies and camomile tea, you know.

\- Sure. - replied the sheriff, laughing at the sarcasm he had been missing.

\- Scott came to see me yesterday.

\- I know, I just cleaned his footprints from the ground. And Melissa told me too. I passed by their place today to see if McCall was there.

\- Which McCall? The werewolf or the weredouchebag?

\- Both of them. I wanted to see if Scott was ok and ask Rafael to cover for me at the station for a while. At least until I saw you waking up.

\- Oh… Thank you, dad, you didn’t need to…

\- Oh yes I did. I had to make sure you were alright.

\- Thanks, man… So, if you’re here, I guess you found at least one McCall.

\- Actually, I didn’t. Rafael is at some briefing with the feds about what happened at the hospital. But when I got to the station, Parrish insisted in covering for me, even though his shift was over. He’s a nice kid.

\- Yeah, he is cool. But what about Scott?

\- Melissa told me he asked to be alone for a while when he got home and went straight to his room. I didn’t want to bother him. The kid’s having a pretty rough couple days.

\- We all are, dad…

Stiles ate his sandwiches in silence, his mind focused on Scott. He knew his friend only asked to be left alone because he didn’t want to see people getting worried about him. That was typical Scott, the most self-destructive altruist on the planet. He never took care of himself nearly as much as he should. Stiles knew that, deep down, beneath his shiny puppy eyes and big smile, there was a feeling of abandonment that often came to haunt him. He knew that Scott sacrificed his own well being for the others’ because he felt that was the only way people would like him. Stiles knew that wasn’t true and always tried to convince him that he was the most loving and lovable person to ever exist, but his friend’s head was a very hard one.

Stiles almost didn’t chew the last bites of his sandwich. He finished eating in a hurry, finally feeling his stomach full, and got up as fast as his father did a while ago.

\- Thanks for the breakfast, dad. I’m going to Scott’s now.

\- Are you sure, Stiles? Don’t you want to wait for the dust to settle a little bit more before facing everyone? Besides, Scott said he wanted to be alone for a while.

\- Dad, I know you’re worried, but I can’t lock myself at home forever. And Scott isn’t “everyone”. He’s my best friend, and if he said he wanted to be left alone, then that’s exactly what I shouldn’t do. Being pushy is one of my specialties, remember?

Mr. Stilinsky let an even bigger smile go. His son really was back.

\- Ok then kiddo, but don’t forget your phone, ok? And call me if anything happens.

\- Got it. Love you dad!

Stiles climbed the stairs, this time much faster than when he came down, and quickly changed clothes. He was feeling his usual hyperactivity coming back, probably helped by the rush of adrenalin he had thanks to the thought of Scott needing his help. Since that night at the Glen Capri, Stiles became more worried about how his friend was feeling. They both would always be there for each other, but, more than that, they always knew exactly when to be there for each other. And today, Scott needed Stiles. He knew it. He felt it.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Scott’s house took longer than usual, as Stiles took a different path, longer but more deserted. He didn’t want to take the risk of being seen. If anyone called 911 saying they saw the hospital serial killer driving around in a blue jeep, he would be in trouble, specially with Mr. McCall still around and oblivious to the supernatural.

Stiles wasn’t a banshee like Lydia, but he was starting to understand what she meant by “I feel like I’m standing on a graveyard”. The air was heavy, the city was silent and he could almost see death walking around. Beacon Hills wasn’t a big city, so probably there were a lot of people who were somehow related to the ones who died or were hurt two days ago. Many of them were probably trying to find a way to keep living without a loved one right now, as Stiles drove to visit someone he knew was trying to do it. It was like the whole town was sad and trying to move on. Like the earth itself was mourning.

Stiles shook his head, trying to prevent bad thoughts from reaching into his mind. Thanks to the reality shock Scott gave him yesterday, he was starting to let go. The guilt felt exactly like the Nogitsune: something evil that was preventing him from being himself and making him unwillingly hurt his loved ones. The first one had already been expelled from his body thanks to the howl of an alpha. Now that he was back in control of himself, he had to cast out the latter using his willpower, which was only human, but had an almost supernatural strength of its own.

Stiles parked his jeep right in front of Scott’s house. Before he could knock on the front door, Melissa opened it, dressed in her scrubs, probably on her way to the hospital. She, as usual, was scared with him coming out of nowhere.

\- Stiles! God, you almost scared me to death!

\- Yeah, me killing people, that seems to bee something really common around here lately.

\- Oh… Sorry Stiles, I didn’t mean to… Crap, damn my big mouth!

\- Relax Melissa, I was just joking. See, I’m fine! Just very good, not so old Stiles!

\- That’s great, really great. - said her, with a big smile on her face. - Now, how are you feeling? Have you slept? You look way better!

\- Yes I have, a lot. And I also eat, so hooray to that!

\- Are you drinking water? Eight cups a day remember?

\- Still working on that, but hey, we’re making progress!

\- Yes, yes we are Stiles. Did you come to see Scott?

\- Yep. How’s he doing?

Her shining smile quickly turned into her signature worried look.

\- I’m not sure. Actually I am, I can tell he’s not ok after everything that happened, but he hasn’t left his room since yesterday, so I don’t know for sure. I’m really worried Stiles. I’m glad you’re here. He said to leave him alone, but, if there is someone he will see, that’s you.

\- Don’t worry, I know he’s fine. He’s the strongest person I ever met, you know.

\- Yes… Yes, he is… I need to get going Stiles, the hospital still looks like a war zone. It’s going to be a long day.

\- Ok then, I’m going upstairs. Have a nice day!

\- I’ll try. Goodbye Stiles. Call me of you need anything.

As she went quickly to her car, Scott went slowly up the stairs. Before he could know on the door to his bedroom, he hear his voice calling from the other side.

\- Come in Stiles, the door is open.

\- Is every McCall telepathic? - he replied, while turning the knob. - Reading minds seems to be a family thing, huh?

\- I caught your scent and heard your steps on the hallway.

\- Of course, yours is a werewolf thing. But your mom still reads minds. I think hers must be a mom thing then.

Scott replied with a tired smile. He was laying in his bed, wearing pajama pants and a tank top. His hair was a complete mess and his eyes were swollen and red, but not alpha red. Bloodshot red.

\- How are you doing, Scotty? I heard you wanted to be alone, so of course I came to make you company.

\- I knew you would, but not so soon. I’m really happy to see you out of bed.

\- Hey, hey, this is not about me. I’m feeling good today, actually good. Sniff me and hear my heart if you want to be sure.

\- I don’t need to, Stiles. There’s no more pain in your scent. It’s almost like it was before. There’s just one thing. You’re worried.

\- Of course I am, dumbass. I’m worried about you.

\- But you shouldn’t. You’re fine, that’s what matters. I’m just kinda sad and gloomy, that’s all. Nothing to get worried about.

\- Scott, you’ve always been a terrible liar. I don’t need werewolf powers to know you’re not fine. You’re suffering, a lot, and I came to try to fix that.

\- You don’t have to, Stiles. I’ll be fine in a couple days. I just heard you saying to my mom I’m the strongest person you know. You know I can survive some grief.

\- Scott, I actually don’t care if you’re strong as the Great Wall of China or weak as a punch from a one-year old. I won’t leave you alone here crying.

\- But…

\- There’s not but, Scott. Listen, when the doctors thought I had my mom’s disease, you told me something that I can still hear echoing in my head. You said “i’ll do something”. You knew there was no cure and wasn’t sure if the bite would save me, but, still, you said you were going to do something. I can’t take your pain like you did yesterday and my skin isn’t as warm as yours, but it won’t stop me from trying to do something. Now it’s my turn. Scott, let me do something. At least let me try.

As soon as Stiles was done talking, he saw a tear coming down Scott’s face, which he quickly wiped.

\- Stop trying to be the tough guy, Scott. We’ve known each other for over 10 years now. I know the crybaby you really are. - said Stiles, taking off his shoes to sit right next to his friend. - You don’t need to play the big bad alpha with me. Just forget you’re a werewolf for a while. Just be Scott.

That last phrase was enough to make his emotional barriers break and let the boy he knew since he was four emerge. The tears started streaming down Scott’s frowned face. The way he cried and sobbed remembered Stiles of himself on the day before. They both were broken after everything that happened. Stiles had been fixed by Scott. Not it was his turn to do the same.

Scott cried on Stiles’ shoulder for several minutes, hugging him with enormous strength, like he didn’t ever want to let him go. Between sobs, Scott told him about how much he loved Allison, how he wanted Aiden to become a better person and start over and how he wished he could have saved everyone at the hospital. Stiles responded with comforting words, ones that reassured his friend of how much he was loved and how he did, as usual, the best he could. Stiles knew more than anyone how Scott could be vulnerable sometimes, and he did whatever he could to make sure he felt sheltered and protected, like he always did as the big brother he always was. 

After Scott was done venting and letting all his burden go away, Stiles continued embracing and comforting him in silence for a long while, until his friend calmed down.

\- Thank you, Stiles… Sorry for anything… - said him in a choked voice.

\- You don’t need to thank me or apologize, Scotty. I’m just doing my duty as your best friend, and I love being around you anyway, regardless of the reason. Are you feeling better?

\- Much better. - replied him, still wiping his tears. - I guess you don’t need werewolf powers to take my pain.

\- That’s not a werewolf thing. It’s more like a brother thing.

Scott put on a smile that was much better than the first one. It still wasn’t quite the huge shiny smile he liked seeing so much, but they were getting so.

\- So, do you want to leave you now? I guess you’re tired.

\- Actually, would you mind staying over? I could really use some more of your company.

\- And I could also use some of yours. I always can. Of course I can stay, you stupid little puppy! But you’re gonna have to cook. I’m starving!

They spent the whole day together, most of it sitting shoulder to shoulder, and slept side by side. Both of them needed to feel the warmth of the other’s skin, to sense the presence of their best friend sitting right beside them. They spent too much time fearing they would lose each other, so now they just needed to feel they didn’t and wouldn’t. They’ve always been together, and that’s how they were going to get through this.

After all, they had them before.


End file.
